Shooting Stars
Shooting Stars is an original unit song performed by Mogami Shizuka, Kitakami Reika, Kitazawa Shiho, Nonohara Akane, and Hakozaki Serika as the unit CRESCENDO BLUE. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= |-| MV= Lyrics Rōmaji= Ugokidasu toki wa tomaranai susumu byoushin ga kokoro tsuranuku Itetsuita kakera kizukazu ni iro o nakushite shimau no? Oshiete Kodoku ni... tada Kono hitomi tozasarete shimattemo Kesenai "yume" kizamitai... zettai ni Tooi kagayaki ga michibiku saki e ikou Kyou to asu no hazama de surechigattemo Onaji kirameki o oikakete yukeru kara Chirabatta michi mo kanarazu mata deaeru Shooting Star Taisetsu na dake ja mamorenai mayoi karamatte kusari ni kawaru Sorezore no omoi, todokazu ni sugata kakushite shimau no...? Shinjitsu Koukai yori Kizuato o erabitoritai kara Waki agatteku jounetsu wa MESSEEJI Yagate mabayusa ga kasanaru basho ga aru no Ima ga kowaresou demo tachisukun demo Egaku mirai e to ryoute o nobaseru nara Hate no nai yami mo koeteku sono yuuki wa Shining Star Tamesareteiru meiro no naka Shikoukairo narihibiku SAIREN Sou, wakaru no wa tada hitotsu dake Negai motto shinjite... Tsutaetai... Chiisana mabataki demo Kitto atsumete mitara Mugen ni naru hikariatte sora ni――― Tooi kagayaki ga michibiku saki e ikou Hitorikiri ja mienai keshiki ga aru no Onaji kirameki o oikakete yukeru kara Chirabatta michi mo kanarazu mata deaeru Shooting Star Yakusoku wa kono mune no naka ikizuiteru Shooting Star |-| Kanji= 動き出す時は止まらない　進む秒針がココロ貫く 凍てついた欠片　気付かずに　色を失くしてしまうの？　教えて 孤独に…ただ この瞳　閉ざされてしまっても 消せない「夢」刻みたい…絶対に 遠い輝きが導く先へ行こう 今日と明日の狭間で　擦れ違っても 同じ煌めきを追いかけてゆけるから 散らばった道も必ず　また出逢える Shooting Star 大切なだけじゃ守れない　迷い絡まって鎖に変わる それぞれの想い、届かずに　姿隠してしまうの…？　真実 後悔より 傷跡を選び取りたいから 湧き上がってく　情熱はメッセージ やがて目映さが重なる場所があるの 今が壊れそうでも　立ち竦んでも 描く未来へと　両手を伸ばせるなら 果ての無い闇も超えてく　その勇気はShining Star 試されている迷路の中 思考回路　鳴り響くサイレン そう、分かるのはただヒトツだけ 願いもっと信じて… 伝えたい… 小さな瞬きでも きっと集めてみたら 無限になる　光りあって空に――― 遠い輝きが導く先へ行こう 一人きりじゃ見えない　景色があるの 同じ煌めきを追いかけてゆけるから 散らばった道も必ず　また出逢える　Shooting Star 約束はこの胸の中　息づいてる　Shooting Star |-| English= Time never stops moving; the advancing seconds hand pierced through my heart Why did those frozen pieces, without us noticing, lose their color? Tell me Though my eyes... may be entrapped in loneliness I want to carve my never-disappearing "dream"... No matter what With that distant sparkle guiding us, let's go Even if we pass by today and tomorrow Because we're chasing the same light, our paths will definitely meet again, shooting star Just "it's important" won't protect it, my hesitance became chains Are all those feelings that won't reach hiding the truth...? I'd rather be scarred than live regretting That boiling passion is a message There's a place where dazzlingly bright light will finally gather Even though it seems ready to fall apart, even though I'm almost paralyzed If I reach both hands to the future I drew I can escape even the endless darkness; that courage is a shining star Inside the trying maze, my thought pattern is an echoing siren Yes, there's one thing I know for sure I need to believe more in my wishes... I want to tell you... Even though it's a small twinkle I'm sure if we gather them They'll become infinite and light up the sky--- With that distant sparkle guiding us, let's go There's things we can't see alone Because we're chasing the same light, our paths will definitely meet again, shooting star That promise is in my chest, a living, breathing shooting star CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 03 (sung by: CRESCENDO BLUE) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.1 (sung by: Mogami Shizuka) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.2 (sung by: Kitazawa Shiho) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION Vol.3 Dance Edition (sung by: Nonohara Akane) Live Appearances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 2ndLIVE ENJOY H@RMONY!! (performed by: Tadokoro Azusa, Asakura Momo, and Amamiya Sora) *THE IDOLM@STER M@STERS OF IDOL WORLD!!2015 (performed by: Tadokoro Azusa, Yamazaki Haruka, and Machico) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 3rdLIVE TOUR BELIEVE MY DRE@M!! @FUKUOKA (performed by: Tadokoro Azusa, Asakura Momo, Amamiya Sora, and Hirayama Emi) *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 3rdLIVE TOUR BELIEVE MY DRE@M!! @MAKUHARI (performed by: Amamiya Sora, Saitou Yuka, and Fujii Yukiyo) Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Mogami Shizuka Category:Kitakami Reika Category:Kitazawa Shiho Category:Nonohara Akane Category:Hakozaki Serika